Hard Times
by HokageSaiyan
Summary: The title says it all


**A loud sound of glass breaking echoed through the dark hallways of Fujima High school and was quickly followed by sound of bone breaking. The cause of it was a pair of dead bodies and a teenager with a pair of bloody steel tonfas in each of his hands. He was about 5'8 with spiky unkempt blond hair, tan skin with blue eyes that had a hint of gray in them. He was wearing his school jacket his with coat just over his shoulders attached to it was the sash over the left arm that has the kanji for Discipline Committee.**

**The thing that stood out the most was that he had three whiskers like marks on each of his cheeks this was third year, Head perfect of Fujimi High school Naruto Uzumaki. As he looked down the hallway towards a group of some undead students and said "And I thought this was going to be a dull day." as another one of group them started running towards him "well now, things just keep getting more and more interesting!" he quickly stated, before charging towards the hoard with a small sadistic grin on his face.**

* * *

**(10:37 pm the day before)**

**Naruto was going about his usual routine patrol the school grounds thinking about the events that had happen before his last few years. He became friends with Saeko Busujima just after the incident during junior high so it wasn't a surprise that the two started hang out. They later became friends with Miku Yuuki; they became friends when he started to hear rumors about her. But Naruto never cared about rumors he always thought they were a waste of time but most were based on facts. So he wanted to confront her about the rumors before they start to get more out of hand.**

**_(flashback)_**

**_It's been over a week since the rumors concerning Miku had spread all over the school, it was beginning to annoy Naruto to no end. The rumor was about how she was sleeping with her best friend's boyfriend and cheating on her current one. He decided to go look for her to find out the truth. But every time he ask someone they either replied a harsh "no" or "You mean that slut everyone's talking about" the latter being the nicest response, either of the answers was met with a hit to the face. So when Naruto was able to finally tracked down Miku, after knocking some idiots head against each other that were smoking behind gym storage room. Naruto found Miku on the rooftops leaning on one of the railing watching the clouds, Miku looked different three years ago, for one her hair was longer that reached just pass her shoulders with two bangs framing her face. She still wore her black headband that held her hair back. So after finding her, Naruto made his way towards her. With each step he could hear her mumbling to herself but couldn't make out what she was saying. By the time Miku had noticed him, he was already behind her._**

**_Miku glared at him that would strike fear in anybody but him "WHAT DO YOU WANT!? What did you come to make fun of me too. You are no different from the other guys just leave me alone!" her outburst shocked him a little, he could see her eyes were red and slightly puffy._**

**_'She was crying?' Naruto thought as he let her she continued her rant for at lasted about a minute. Miku soon started crying while ranting and was heavily breathing Naruto took this as a sign to interfere._**

**_"Are you done?" she just stayed quiet and nodded "Good...I just want to know about the rumors?"_**

**_"Yea? What about them!?" Miku quickly replied she narrowed her eyes in suspension, not trusting him for a minute._**

**"****_Are they true?" he said with a forceful tone._**

**_"why should I tell you anything!" Naruto face-palm and said "I want to hear your side of the story." Miku eyes widen in shock ever since the rumors started nobody would listen to her. Her friends won't even talk to her, her boyfriend dumped her, none of her classmates or teacher would just ignore the rumors thinking nothing off it and just give everybody the 'benefit of the doubt' now here was her senpai wanting to hear her out something nobody would do. Miku hanged her head down unable to meet his eyes and only let out a small "Okay..." Naruto turned around guessing that she didn't want to talk about it in the open, he gestured towards the door telling her to follow him._**

**_They quickly found their way to the room that was once the Reception Room, Naruto unlocked the door and went way inside. Since this is the first time Miku had ever been in there, she wasn't the type to cause trouble usually it finds her. The room was furnished with things you would never thought a high school student would ever have. The room looked like a CEO's office there was a black mahogany desk with some stacks of paperwork with two leather chair one for him and the other in front of the desk, two leather couch with a black coffee table in the middle of the room the room was had two bookshelf that held the schools records and on the other side was glass cases that hold some of the more important records that the school has. As Miku was scanning the room Naruto made his way to his desk and sat down waiting for to start._**

**_Miku took her seat and told her story she explained that her boyfriend and some of his friends was the one that started the rumor, he wanted to have sex not even five month into the relationship but when she said she wasn't ready he tried to force himself on her but managed to get away, she to her best friend's house since her parents were away on business when she got there she found out only her friends boyfriend was there. Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands in pure blood lust promising to bite them to death but let her continue she went on saying that since she know him for so long that she never suspected anything until it was almost to late he pinned her down ripping the buttons her shirt reveling her bra. Before he could do anything he heard his girlfriend/her best friend he manage to pull her on top of him and push her off of him just when she walked in. This caused a massive fight that lead her best friend to break their friendship and told her to get out of her house, she even told Naruto that she remembered the guys' smug look on his face._**

**_By the time she had finished her story she was already crying, Naruto stood up went around the desk and put a hand on her shoulder saying that he believed her. Before he knew it she pulls him in to a hug and cried in his arms. Naruto let her stay in that position for a little while before she pulled away "I-I'm s-sorry I sh-shoul-ldn't have d-done that" she stuttered a little before she looked in his eye she had never meet him before today she had to admit he was attractive since a lot of the girls want to date him most never toke the alternative. His school uniform hid almost all of his muscle, nobody would notice unless you were actually touching him. He was the only one to even care about her (remember her parents are not there to know about this). Naruto let her stay there until the end of the day but asked who were the people the that started the rumors after Miku told him there names she asked "why?" he just had a smirk on his face and said "No, reason" she later found out that they were all sent to the hospital with some broken bones and major head injuries. On that same day he said that she was under the protection of the disciplinary committee and if anyone does anything to her he will bite every last one of them to death. It was that day they become friends while for Miku it was something more, she fell head over heels for him._**

**_(Flashback over)_**

* * *

**Since then she started to become friends with the two. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he remembered he was on patrol. After a couple of minutes of patrolling everything seemed normal but like always something has to happen to piss him of. When Naruto rounded the street corner, and on other sides by a couple dozen of students from the neighboring High school.**

**_'Great, what do these idiots want?' _****The supposed leader of the group stepped forward he had long spike black hair with two eyebrow piercings, dark brown eyes he also noted that they all had on the same uniform.**

**Naruto didn't pay any attention to the others keeping his eyes on the annoying bastard who disturbed his peaceful night. He was broken out of his mused again when the bastard spoke "There you, we going to pay you back for getting us arrested you asshole." Naruto didn't bother listening to the guy's rant and just discreetly toke out his steel tonfas from the mechanism from the inside his sleeve "I have no time dealing with weaklings like you, if you don't leave I won't guarantee your safety" before the man could speak naruto delivered a quick jab to the guys face causing him to fall on his butt, spitting out some blood from the cut that was from inside of his mouth, "You will regret that you asshole" with that they all charged Naruto triggering a mini war between about 13 guys vs. Naruto (guess who won that one). After 5 minute of Naruto knocked all of the juveniles out, he continued on with his patrol but not before he calling both the police and hospital again making sure they were okay, he wasn't that heartless.**

**When Naruto finished his patrol about 10 minutes ago, he just got on his motorcycle and headed home. It took a rather long 15 minutes to get there he quickly parked his bike next to the others he that he had in his garage and then headed in. It was the same outside as it is on the inside on the outside was plain white on the inside was pretty much the had a living room with a medium size TV, a reclining chair (I don't know what this is), a couch, Kushina and Naruto bed room with a spare bedroom for guest, since there is two bathrooms one near Kushina's and another in the guest bedroom, a kitchen/dining room a staircase heading upstairs and a door to the garage.**

**Naruto locked the door behind him taking off his shoes and headed upstairs he made sure to check up on his mother making sure she was asleep and not waiting for him like last time. As he opens the door to his mother's room he saw she was asleep he silently entered and making sure the sheets were covering her up. He stopped when he looked at the nightstand next to the bed that had three photos on it one was a picture of her and Naruto by the stream when he was younger; the one on the right was taken at her last birthday party that they celebrated with some of her coworkers. He remembered that some guy at the party tried get a little too frisky with her, he beaten the crap out of him. The funny thing was that no one got mad at him a lot of them try to tease him for it, it never worked but he found out how she got the nickname tomato. The last one was a picture of his father and mother on their wedding day, he knew that Kushina had a tough time as he grow up since Naruto and Minato looked alike that they could pass as twins.**

**Minato had died six months before he was born leaving his mother to raise him alone. Naruto sometimes wonder if his father was still alive would he stayed the same or turned out different than he did. Naruto quickly pushed the thought out of his head and finish what he was doing and went to his room, changed to his PJ's before heading to bed. The last thought on his mind before he went to sleep was 'when****_would things change around here?'_**


End file.
